


Volant

by charmed_seconds (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [136]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/charmed_seconds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared tries to hide it, but Shannon can always see through the mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volant

Shannon couldn’t help but narrow his eyes when he saw Jared slide his dull gray Crocs onto his feet before they ventured out to the L.A strip to do some shopping. His suspicion only grew when Jay suggested driving instead of walking there or biking there like the two brothers usually did. All day, he watched as Jared tried to hide the winces and the excuses to sit and lift his feet up for a few moments.

                He knew his brother didn’t like to be fussed over but Shannon also couldn’t bear to see his brother in pain.  After an early lunch, Shannon feigned a headache and asked if they could go home. Jared sent him a concern look but agreed. The ride was short but within it Shannon found himself promising that he would go lay down, take a nap and relax for the rest of the day.

                Settling on the couch, Shannon leaned back and started browsing through movies on Netflix, seeing if anything caught his eye. One thing did, but it wasn’t on the television. His brother was walking around, Blackberry in hand, texting and looking over things as he did. Picking a random movie, Shannon called for his brother. The younger man managed to break his gaze from his phone long enough to see Shannon beckoning him with a wave of his hand. Jared raised an eyebrow but ventured over.

                Smirking, Shannon wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist and pulled. Jared let out a small yelp as he landed on Shannon’s lap. “About time you sat down,” Shannon whispered.

                “Shan, I have stuff to do.”

                “Not on your feet,” Shannon said, seriously, “If you didn’t think I wouldn’t notice, then the blond isn’t just dye.”

                Jared narrowed his eyes, “I’m fine.”

                “And I’m bald.”

                “We can arrange that.”

                Shannon huffed and rearranged himself so Jared was straddling his hips. “You need to stop pushing yourself. No one is going to scream at you if you sit down because your feet hurt.”

                Jared snorted, “I’m fine. A little pain-  
                “You can barely walk,” Shannon deadpanned, “Now, sit down, watch a lovely movie with your loving brother and enjoy the day.”

                “Shan, I have-“

                “to sit on this couch, and watch The Avengers with me and have fun.”

                Jared narrowed his eyes, “Stop trying to finish my sentences.”

                Shannon grinned and reached up to cup Jared’s face, “You’re just mad because I’m speaking the truth. We’re on break. Enjoy it.”

                “I have shit-“

                “That can wait another day,” Shannon pressed, “Please.”

                Jared glanced away, his resolve crumbling. “One movie.”

                “Sure,” Shannon replied, smirking.

                Jared let out a deep breath, but turned and settled between Shannon’s legs, the two men’s legs stretched down the length of the couch. Shannon wrapped Jared tightly in his arms, knowing that Jared was going to be here for more than one movie. 


End file.
